


Neal Doesn’t Dislike Archie But...

by like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/pseuds/like-i-love-you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's musings on David Archuleta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neal Doesn’t Dislike Archie But...

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published 10/4/09

Neal knows how uncomfortable he makes Archie and Dave keeps telling him to be nice to the kid. He gets that Dave has this weird connection with Archie. Dave went through this life changing Idol experience without Neal or Andy so there’s always going to be this kid around who gets it. Of course Neal is getting paid to do what he loves so he’s not pissed at Dave at all. Andy has a lot more reason to be pissed, and if Andy’d had an issue well that would’ve been fucking different.

So Neal makes the kid uncomfortable but he doesn’t feel bad about it. He can’t say he likes the kid but he doesn’t dislike him either. He matters to Dave and Dave matters to Neal so by some fucking convoluted logic Neal figures he has to be decent to the kid.

Or at least helpful. Neal figures if the kid can’t see through him then the kid is fucked. The kid takes him at face value and doesn’t trust him which is fucking stupid. What the hell is he going to do to the kid? If the kid takes some assholes innocent puppy act at face value he could get into a world of hurt.

Neal knows how that would go. The kid would come crying to Dave and they’d have to talk Dave out of doing something fucking stupid right then. Neal can get away with being a crazy rock star, but Mr. American Idol? Not so much. So Neal would have to go fuck someone up on Archie's behalf when he doesn’t even like the kid!

So Neal’s going to keep ignoring Dave. He can live with making the kid uncomfortable and it will be easier in the long run. When the kid figures out Neal’s public persona is just fucking fun maybe he’ll get the damn point. It would let him sleep better at night after Dave makes Neal hang out with him and the kid. Fucking Archie.


End file.
